Evil from the Depths
Duke Horacio was sitting down in his dining room, depressed. His work had become non-stop and he had enough. But when the door blew down the next second, his life changed forever. A strange being glided through the door. Half of it was in shadow, while its lower half told Horacio that the creature was half metal. "Who are you? And that door was very expensive-" "Silence! You must come with me to save Lumbridge from a new economy disaster..." Horacio though about this proposal. It could be a trap, or a plea for help. He didn't want what happened two months to happen again. So he got up and followed the stranger. He was lead to a dungeon outside, and they both fell down a steep tunnel. Horacio landed flat on his face, while the stranger executed a perfect landing. "Through here." "But its full of water-" "DO IT!" Horacio climbed through another tunnel, then he was plunged into the sea. He was drowning! He swam to the sirface, just in time. But then some electric eels came past and wrapped him up in very strong seaweed. Horacio squirmed, but couldn't break free from his binds. Then a giant squid lifted him into the air, then dropped him onto land. He saw other prisoners, some of them he recognised. They were figures of high importance. Horacio had been gagged soon after. He was tricked, and now serves as an asset to a mastermind's grand plan... ---- Lobstorr was prowling the shores of Catherby. It had been previously attacked, but they had still not learned their lesson. They still fished. In fact, there was a fisherman right now... Lobstorr whistled, and his small unit appeared from the ocean. They saw the fisher. His unit consisted of a large crab, a turtle with mounted firearms, an octopus, a sea snake, two electric eels and a saltwater crocodile. The crocodile itself was massive. "Fisher-human at twelve o'clock-" Lobstorr started. "Actually, hes at one o'clock" corrected the crab. "Whatever. You know the routine. GO GO GO!" The Fisherman's equipment had been snatched from him. He looked in horror. His daily catch had crawled back into the water. But he thought they were dead. That was when a massive crocodile jumped from the water and landed on the sand, making the man jump back. Then the octopus came and started to strangle him. The turtle fired lots of knives at his legs, stunning him. The crab jumped on him, and started to make him bleed. The sea snake bound his arms together. The man was still alive, for they were being merciful. Lobstorr then approached him. "Don't you get it? Fishing is overrated, and stupid. You must stop. Or be stopped." "Impossible!" "No. I'm a talking lobster, get over it! You humans have butchered and eaten our kind for too long. Now the tables are turning." "Have mercy!" "Mercy is a human thing. You sir, are an idiot!" All the sea creature let him go, and he writhed on the floor. Then the electric eels came, and put him out of his misery. The unit quickly went back into the sea and disappeared. The locals had mistaken the electric eel's attack for a lightning storm, a recent result of the recent freak weather. ---- "Angus! Hes dead!" All the citizens of Catherby gathered around the fried fisherman. It was a horrible sight. He was just a burnt skeleton now, and his eyes were popping out of their eye sockets. "People of Catherby, this is the second instance of an attack! The last time was two months ago. We identified the attackers as sea creatures. They have seemingly grown intelligent, and are working against us! I will be holding a vote whether we evacuate or build some defences" the Mayor said, trying to reassure his people. Hours later, large wooden fences were being put up around the town of Catherby. This blocked the sea, and the fences were lined with runite spears. But in truth, the sea creatures done well. The town has stopped fishing for good, and they set out what they wanted to achieve. Lobstorr called an initial attack off. Their work here is done. But Lobstorr has been having darker thoughts lately. The reason this army was formed was to stop fishing. Now thats been achieved, Sharkros wants us to dominate the world. It doesn't seem right, for I have befriended some humans... Lobstorr instantly shook off his doubs. No, Sharkros is glorious leader. The world will be returned to the before-time, when everything was underwater. ---- Fort Avias "The Sea Life army's intentions are not good. We should stop them!" squawked Parroka. "Patience is a virtue, my fellow bird. Their only move so far is attack Catherby. If they try a full-scale invasion, then we will intervene. Besides, we only can until given the signal by Tony de Fillo" Lord Rax replied. "Hes a human, he might be secretly working with them. Humans are so easily misguided by money and power!" "Tony is smart enough not to fall for that. This is a waiting game Parroka, and the third player is slowly making his move... ---- Unknown Location Horacio was sweating really bad. If he didn't make his move, he will surely be killed. Horacio decided to move his king to another square. "Checkmate" rasped a strange voice. The owner of this voice was always shadowed, except for his travel machine contraption. "Dang! You bet me again, almighty lord!" Horacio smiled, a fake grin. "Humans may be so evil and stupid, but this chess is certainly their best work. Its like directing an army, making your move ever so slowly..." "Lord Sharkros sir! Commander Lobstorr has a message for you!" bellowed a sand tiger shark from the water. Lobstorr then appeared from the murky depths. "Catherby, the main fishing village, is down. They have stopped forever and surrendered." "This is most excellent. You deserve a reward. But that can wait. You have forgotten, there are more like Catherby. The Fishing Guild, Tutorial Island, the River Lum, even in the lava pits of the Wilderness. Poor sea creatures everyday die at the hands of a human. Do not stress yourself commander. I will take care of this." ---- There were many master fishers at the Fishing Guild. Urlask, an adventurer clad in dragonite, is one of them. "In Rellekka, fish catch you!" an annoying Fremennik said. "Shut up! I've had enough of these Rellekka references! I oughta- hey, whats that strange cloud?" Urlask said, pointing at the sky. "That is no cloud!" shouted a Fishing tutor. How true that was. It was hundreds of flying fish, all in a flying formation shaped like an arrow. And they all dive-bombed onto the Fishing Guild. Fishers were running around, trying to escape. But they couldn't. The doors had been mysteriously locked. There were plenty of explosions, and all the jetties sunk into the lake. The flying fish were dropping explosive potions. People were dying from the glass shrapnel or getting hit in general. Some crazy people were jumping into the lake, but they were no safe there. The fish they sought to fish were attacking. No one escaped the guild alive. Urlask hid behind a barrell. But he was found and he exploded into tiny pieces. The last one was the Fremennik, whose last words were- "In Rellekka, people bomb YOU!" ---- This event became global-wide news soon after. There were many witnesses, saying it was flying creatures dropping explosives. The flying assailants couldn't be identified. There were assumed to be birds or large insects by some. People were afraid. What if their town was next? Reinforcements were called in for every city or town or even village. But only one was laughing. The dark lord who sent the flying fish. "Fools! They are blind! They need to extend their vision, for it is useless! Everything they have is useless now! I'm ready to be crowned emperor of Gielinor!" cakled Sharkros. Category:Gielinor stories